


Big Bad Wolf's Little Red Angel

by GoNEF



Series: Sterek week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Boss Derek Hale, Cross dressing Stiles, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Older Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Sterek Week, Younger Stiles, mentions if killing, stiles likes to be call princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Stiles is in love and in a relationship with Derek Hale the most dangerous Mafia boss in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf's Little Red Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I know i said I will update OHDAB today but I'm a little stuck on it so I am hoping to finish the remaining nine chapters today and update the rest of the week. Right now I want to update this bad boy cause I always wanted a mafia boss Derek wit an innocent Stiles fic ^^ so hope you guys enjoy this ^^

Derek groan in pleasure, he threw his head back, running his fingers through his baby's hair. 

"That's it baby boy, your doing so well, suckling daddy's cock so well,"

Stiles hum at the praise as he deep throated his mate, kicking the vein that was under his wolf's cock, playing with his balls.

Derek wanted so badly to shove his cock deep inside his boy, have it hitting the back of his throat he'd be gagging on it.

But he didn't. As much as he wanted to grab Stiles's head and deep throat him, Stiles made it clear that today Derek had to resist fucking his face.

Stiles told Derek that if he can go through his blow job without Derek be rough he would allow Derek to do whatever he pleased with his body, but first he had to endure this slow torture blow job that Stiles was determine to make Derek suffer.

This was probably one of the hardest things he had to endure since Stiles was slowly taking him in, licking him like a lollipop while his hand played with the remainder part of his cock as well as his balls.

Derek was trying to be gentle, trying to stop his hips from bucking into his delicious mouth.

It was hard, especially with Stiles wearing lacy ruby color panties with black stocking and wearing blood red 3-inch heals. Stiles knew how to play dirty. While his lover may seem innocent the boy was minx in disguise always finding ways to torture and pleasure him.

Stiles's big brown eyes looked into Derek's lustful eyes. The act itself screamed innocence even though everything he was doing was not.

The wolf dug his claws deep into the arm chair, dragging it down, leaving claw marks behind.

Stiles hum as he took his sweet time, trying to drag Derek's orgasam from the inside out. 

Stiles suck and lick him knowing what made his man cum and what pleasured him. Making sure that he hit him in the back of his throat Stiles looked through his lashes 9nce again making sure that he kept his eyes on Derek the entire time.

He lost it, the wolf completely utterly lost it.

Derek howled in pleasure as he released his load inside Stiles his beautiful princess swallowing every last drop of cum.

Stiles pulled released Derek with a popping sound.

He looked at his man who was out of breath. His cheeks red from pleasure, eyes full of lust as he stared him.

Stiles rose from his feet. Straddling Derek he made sure that his ass was resting on what use to be Derek's limp cock that was now standing at attention. 

"Someone's egare for round two,"

Derek growled as he lifted Stiles, he walked over to his desk, clearing everything off he laid him down on the wooden surface.

"You have no idea,"

\-------------------------------

Derek gently rested Stiles on their bed, he covered his body up with their comforter, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before he backed away from, he quickly fixed his tie before he left their room.

"Time to go to work,"

\---------------------------------

Derek, Boyd, Laura, and Jackson looked bored outta of their minds as they listen to Harris and his excuse as to why he couldn't come up with the money. 

"I-I know you wanted the money today bu-but I swear to you that-"

"That what Harris? That you'll bring me the money by next month? That's what you said last time," Laura said looking at her nails, as if her nail polish was more important then the idiot that was begging for my time.

"And the time before that," Boyd added.

"And the time before that," Jackson stated.

"Basically what my betas are implying Harris, is that you claim you'll have my money but you never did, care to explain why?"

"Umm...because..."

"Because is not an answer, where's my money?"

Harris didn't answered to scared to answer the werewolf. 

Harris didn't answer instead the man started begging for forgiveness and for more time.

Derek took a deep breath before he looked at Boyd and Laura.

"Take care of him,"

Derek ignored the pleas that came from the human, he walked to his desk, laughing at the pathetic attempt of the human who tried to fight Boyd and Laura. Idiot he's trying to fight two werewolves that could easily rip him to shreds. Oh well guess he'll have to learn the hard way.

Once the three left Derek grabbed his keys and headed back to his room, Jackson following behind.

\--------------------------------------

"Red is definitely your color Stiles,"

Stiles smiled as he checked his nails, Isaac did a marvelous job for his first time painting nails.

Erica stared at the nails, she too was impressed with Isaac's brush stokes and how he was able to paint Stiles's nails in one time without messing up.

"Nice job isaac, who knew you could paint nails?"

 Isaac just smile, shrugging his shoulders he went back to painting his toe nails, a soft cherry pink color.

The door to Derek and Stiles's room opened, Stiles and Isaac smiled as they leapt off the bed and into the arms of their lovers.

"Hey beautiful," Derek whispered, kissing Stiles's temple.

His princess giggled as he pulled Derek towards their bed, Jackson picking Isaac up bridal style and carried him towards their room while Erica hopped off the bed and headed towards her and Boyd's room.

"Derek look!" Stiles showed off his nails to him.

"Isaac painted my nails,"

Derek took Stiles's hands and kissed his knuckles.

"They are beautiful princess, just like you,"

Stiles blushed, even though they've been together for two years Stiles still blushes whenever Derek the sexyist man alive compliments him. 

Derek gives Stiles a soft smile as he leans forward, kissing those soft rose petal lips.

Stiles smiles as he kissed Derek back.

Derek cups Stiles face gently stroking his soft cheek, Stiles moan in pleasured as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. The kiss was filled with love, passion, and tenderness that it always made Stiles's heart burst with joy. Before  the two could continue there was a knock on the door.

Derek groan as he pulled back from his mate and went to open the door.

Cora stood outside the door an angry expression on her face.

"What?"

"Scott's here,"

"Scott?" Stiles asked voice shy and timed.

\-------------------------

Scott McCall was once a friend to Stiles, that all changed when he chose to betray Derek by having him bite Gerard Argent against his will, believing Theo over him, and worse of all calling Stiles a killer for being with Derek when Scott failed to see that his own girlfriend was once a part of small gang until Derek's family nearly wiped them out. 

That was a year ago now Scott was here, and the only reason why he isn't dead is because Stiles begged Derek to never kill him.

"McCall?"

Scott turned to face Derek walking down the stairs, Jackson, Boyd, Laura, Cora and Erica walking right behind him. But not Stiles. 

"Hale,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Stiles,"

Derek smirk.

"Sorry last time I check he doesn't want to talk to you,"

Scott growled flashing his eyes at the alpha, Derek flashed his eyes right back at him.

"I want to talk to Stiles,"

"Why?"

"Thats none of your business,"

"If it concerns my mate it is my business,"

Scott growled at him, Derek's betas growled right back flashing their own eyes at him.

Scott stepped back, knowing he was out number and out matchedI 

"I just want to make sure he's okay,"

"No you don't,"

The bitten wolf looked at the pure blood wolf.

"You want to see if he's as miserable and lonely as you, we'll guess what, he's not. He's happy, safe, and has people who love and care about him. He's no miserable like you Scott,"

Scott looked at Derek hoping that he could see that the wolf was lying, but he wasn't after all the wolf had nothing to gain from it. Scott knew about Stiles asking Derek to not kill or hurt Scott so he knew that Derek wouldn't do this out of spite.

"Leave Scott, before I change my mind about keeping my promise to Stiles,"

\---------------------------------

"He wanted...to know if I was lonely and upset as him?"

Derek stroke his mate's hair, Stiles’s head resting on his chest.

"Probably because you were right about everything like your usually are,"

"What do you mean?" 

He asked lifting his head.

"I've kept eyes on Scott, since you and him had your disagreement I've kept eyes on him. It turned out that you were right  about Theo. He was using Scott for power and Allison couldn't be with someone her family wasn't proud of,"

"So Scott had it worse then me huh?"

"Pretty much," Derek said as he lean forward kissing Stiles's forehead.

"Don't worry about Scott, you rest and sleep, you need all the energy you can get,"

Stiles smiled as both his and Derek's hands rested on Stiles's growing tummy.


End file.
